ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brighton
How Brighton joined the Tourney In the hopes of fulfilling her dream of creating the perfect sleepover party, Brighton came to Japan with the Robotic Operating Buddy. After she enrolled in Mishima Polytechnic, which was founded and head by Lex Luthor, she befriended Kisame Hoshigaki and developed feelings for him. Years later, Kisame became the head of Mishima Zaibatsu and proclaimed a state of independence and war on the rest of the world. After Brighton found out about Kisame's sudden turn for the wicked, she resolved to try and help him mend his ways. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Brighton: *Play 3455 Versus Mode matches. *Using Cara, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid clashing Brighton by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1700 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Brighton at Twin Top. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Brighton Hertford, she doesn't show any mercy!" She will be seen right of Zero-Two, left of Vanessa Croft, above Peter, and below Geo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on her dual-head kanabo. After the announcer calls her name Brighton flips taking her kanabo in hands and swings it down. She then admonishes "I miss him already." Special Attacks Kanabo Attack (Neutral) Brighton swings her dual head kanabo and then thrusts it forward. Kanabo-Rang (Side) Brighton throws her dual head kanabo at her opponent like a boomerang. Kanabo Aether (Up) Brighton throws her dual head kanabo into the air, then she catches it while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Kanabo Reflector (Down) Brighton spins her dual head kanabo in front of herself, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Hyper Kanabo Attack (Hyper Smash) Same as Kanabo Attack, except much stronger. Brighton Finale (Final Smash) Brighton charges up her dual head kanabo then runs toward her opponent in an attempt to punch him/her. If she connects, Brighton will pierce her dual head kanabo into the heart, and yank it out, leaving the opponent dead with a life lost from the stock. Victory Animations #Brighton swings her dual-head kanabo horizontally and says "Another day, another victory!" #*Brighton swings her dual-head kanabo horizontally and says "That is one lesson you won't forget!" (Kisame victories only) #Brighton does a series of flips then says "Resuming mission." #*Brighton does a series of flips then says "What, are you gonna do a jumping backbreaker on me?" (Heihachi victories only) #Brighton sheathes her dual-head kanabo saying "I admit I could use a snooze after all that dancin' and rappin'." #*Brighton sheathes her dual-head kanabo saying "Start being specific when you say I keep sending things and you knock those things down!" (Lu Bu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Brighton gets out of her sleeping bag and pulls out her dual-head kanabo saying "I'm not very tired." Special Quotes *But promise me you'll wake me up, if anything fun should happen! (When fighting Kisame or Heihachi) *How much pizza do you think we can chow? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Call us the Queens of Gourmet. (When fighting Sonya) *This is gonna be the funniest sleepover! (When fighting Metal Face, Robin Hood, Speedwagon, Kiyo and Zatch Bell, Emily G3, Merlon, or Yumi Y.) *Yeah, me too... (When fighting Casey) *What EXACTLY do you mean when you say I keep sending 'em and you keep knocking 'em down!? (When fighting Lu Bu) Trivia *Brighton, Suki, Raine Sage, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Choquy Vivito, Dulcinea, Leifang, Nima Cruz, Nyreen Kandros and Brawl Japan have the same Japanese voice actress. *Brighton, Elisabeth Blanctorche, Adeline, Jane, Lydia, Holly Hobbie, Dragonite and Kitana have the same French voice actress. *Brighton and Hildegarde have the same German voice actress. *Vanessa's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins's sleepover party and some original quotes. *When Brighton fights against Lu Bu, she makes a references to one of his famous Dynasty Warriors quotes, specifically "You keep sending 'em, I'll keep knocking 'em down!" *Brighton's FMV ending is nearly identical to Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending; the only difference is that Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Bosconovitch, Miharu Hirano and Panda are replaced with Brighton, Vanessa Croft, Cara Delizia and the Robotic Operating Buddy, respectively. Also, R.O.B. thinks that in 20 years, Brighton may be married to "that certain someone" and he is referring to Kisame Hoshigaki. *Kisame Hoshigaki is the name of Brighton's default rival. R.O.B. is her second rival's name, and her midgame opponent in the sequel is Evil Red. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes